


Say It

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor x Angel - Freeform, Bondage, Bondage kink, Dominant Alastor, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Angel Dust, dom x sub, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Sometimes he fought it; other times, not so much.../OR/Alastor and Angel get naughty.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Say It

Angel always sighed at the first touch. 

It was always a relief when Alastor's hand finally brushed his cock. Not that things were anywhere near ending. This time, the touches were light at first, though _sometimes_ — to keep him from getting used to a pattern, Angel thought Alastor would make it rough and fast. Apparently, Alastor was having a good day though. Angel didn't question it, knew that would literally get him nothing. Instead, he leaned back against the coolness of the porcelain tub, into which he'd been chained once again, and bit back a groan as the Radio Demon squeezed him.

The chains rattled at his movement, but both of them ignored the clanks. Angel was too lost in that touch, and Alastor... well, Angel was fairly certain he liked the sound. Smooth, easy, strokes sent jolts through his body and the spider demon had to fight to keep from arching, to keep from moving. Panting though, that, he was allowed. Another thing Alastor seemed to enjoy.

"Say it, my dear."

He always fought this. Even though he knew what he'd get if he went along with it, let the word out. It was trapped in his throat anyway, but it stung his pride let it go, especially to some stuck up... if ... rather ... skilled...

_‘Ah shit, how does he do that with his thumb?’_

Alastor was stroking faster now, watching him with amused eyes that said he knew Angel would do what he wanted. Angel couldn't really blame the man, it wasn't as if he didn't always give in.

"Please," Angel whimpered when Alastor palmed the head of his cock, squeezing just right.

"What was that?"

“ _Please_.” Angel panted, louder this time.

Nodding, Alastor unlocked the three sets of shackles. "Follow me."

Angel stood, stretching, trying to appear nonchalant as he followed. He didn't reach to tuck himself in, knew what would happen— or rather wouldn't— if he did. Instead he followed, tense and anxious, moving to the bed with a sigh of relief.

He laid on his back, hands crossed above his head for the moment, his other two pair of arms behind his back until Alastor decided whether he'd be tied or not this time. The deer themed demon watched him, his gaze considering. Alastor was fairly sure that look was designed to make him nervous, or anticipatory. It worked, either way.

Alastor’s smile turned into a slant smirk, stripping slowly, red glowing eyes never leaving Angel's body. Angel was busy that in every bit of fur as Alastor exposed it. His fingers tingled with a need to touch, his lips aching to taste and always in the back of his mind was the question of whether or not he'd get to.

Alastor would make him come, one way or the other; the question was what kind of sex would this be. Would he be tied and passive under the other man's ministrations or would he get to participate, get to explore with fingertips and tongue. Alastor kept him guessing, never sure which it would be until the cuffs snapped on, or didn't.

Then Alastor was crawling up his body, and the question was all but forgotten in the feel of skin against fur, cock against cock. Angel was allowed to moan now, and did, the sound tearing itself from his throat as Alastor straddled him and ground their erections together. Alastor's fingers danced over him, pulling at a nipple, sliding over soft fur, circling his navel. Angel arched up to get more of those light, teasing touches, more friction for his aching cock, more.

Alastor laughed, and Angel wanted to growl at the sound, but bit his lips against it. He was reward with firmer touches. Alastor's thumbs rubbed back and forth over his sensitive nipples, the man lying forward, arranging himself to thrust against Angel, their cocks nestled beside one another. Pre-cum leaked from both of them, blending to smooth the way, to make the strokes longer. Alastor bit at his neck, sharp teeth scraping sensitive fur and flesh before being buried deep enough that the bruises and marks would last a while.

Angel spread his thighs, planting his feet firmly against the bed and pushing up into Alastor's thrust. No cuffs yet, so Angel took a chance, letting his lower hands move down to rub over Alastor's back, sliding down to cup his ass and pull their cocks closer together. There was no protest, only Alastor's own hands tangling in his fluffy white hair, pulling his head to the side as Alastor bit hard and deep.

Angel threw his head back, howling.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand without breaking his rhythm, Alastor slipped to kneel between Angel's spread legs. Curling his hands in the sheets, Angel brought his knees up without having to be told, opening himself to Alastor's probing fingers. They were slick, but just barely enough. Two pressed into him, quick and hard. Angel roared, putting his top hands against the wall to push himself back and down, spearing himself on the other man's fingers.

" ** _Say it_** ," Alastor insisted again, keeping his fingers still inside Angel and using his body to keep the porn actor from thrusting back on his own.

Angel shook his head, thrashing it from side to side, but Alastor wasn't going to give in. The stubborn beauty never did. Alastor pumped his sharp fingers deeper, being mindful of not hurting his precious spider, just one short thrust to remind Angel what he'd get if he gave in.

" _Please_ ," he panted, and then shouted as Alastor pushed in again, each thrust rubbing his prostate and sending tingling jolts along his nerves.

Angel whimpered as the fingers were removed and then Alastor was pushing inside, cock thick and stretching, filling him. Angel cried out for more, wrapping his long curvy legs around Alastor and pulling the man completely inside.

Alastor was speaking, but Angel was too caught up in the pleasure-burn to hear him, let alone reply. Then that cock was moving inside him and there were hands on his deceptively full hips, digging in just right. Short, sharp sounds burst from his lips and Angel was lost in the push and pull as Alastor set a fast, hard rhythm.

Angel Dust's world narrowed until the only thing he felt was the cock inside him. Of course, Alastor would choose that moment to force his perceptions wider. The man took Angel's throbbing cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking in counter-time to his thrusts.

Balls rising, Angel shouted and came, spattering Alastor's hand and his own smooth belly. Clenching his muscles tight around Alastor's cock, Angel felt his entire body begin to tingle and tighten. This was his moment, the one time he had all the control. With Alastor frozen in the first grips of his orgasm, Angel clenched his muscles again, thrust himself onto the man's cock, drawing out the orgasm for as long as he could.

Alastor collapsed against him and Angel felt his muscles begin to relax. Neither of them moved for a long moment, sated and sweaty. It seemed to take Alastor some effort to raise his head, to look at Angel.

"Say it?" A request with no demand or insistence, asking for something else this time. His soft warm smile reaching his eyes.

Angel never fought this one. Not anymore.

”I love you, you asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing guy on guy smut. I really liked this pairing and recently I’ve seen only a handful of sex stories with these two! I decided to give a whack at it. It was a bit challenging but I managed, I hope you liked it! :3 Stay safe <3
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
